It has become known that many people have different lighting needs, that is they are affected by the light in their environment in different ways and therefore have different needs when it comes to the surrounding light. Some of these needs stem from physical conditions (for example eye problems), some stem from mental conditions (for example winter depressions) and some stem from personal preference. Some also stem from task oriented requirements for a specific room (for example watching TV is best done in low light).
To illustrate further it is assumed that all sorts of life is depending on light and the quality of light, and that all individuals of species have individual need of light intensity, spectral distribution and time distribution (wavelengths, amplitudes and time distribution). Furthermore, the individual need, as will be described by the target light profile, TLP, is also believed to vary over eg. time, age, state of health, sleep, food/nutrition and medical/chemical intake.
There is thus a need for a system where an individual's needs are taken into account.